


Big Bad Wolf

by KingMeruem13



Series: Miche Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bite Kink, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Odaxelagnia, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Miche, fear kink, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMeruem13/pseuds/KingMeruem13
Summary: Home alone, watching anime on your couch. Comfortably in your boxers and a hoodie, you're alerted to a presence outside your window. On the third story of your apartment building. What you find shocks you into silence and is only the start to your wild ride involving a certain "bad boy" wolf.





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to post this as a oneshot for now. There's more to the story that's unfinished and I can't say that I'll ever actually finish it but, in case I do, here's this for now.

You sat on your couch, watching the latest installment of JoJo when what sounded like nails raked down over your window. Dressed in only an oversized hoodie and boxer briefs, you startled a bit then moved to see just who or what had managed to climb up to the third story of the apartment building to claw at your window. Pushing back the blinds you nearly leapt out of your skin when you were met with a pair of faintly glowing sea green eyes. Shaggy mop of sandy bangs hung loosely over the tan skin of his forehead. Neatly kempt facial hair, a moustache and beard. Dressed in a worn leather jacket, plain black T-shirt, rugged jeans and combat boots. Crouched on your fire escape was without a doubt the tallest and most attractive male specimen on the face of the planet. Your mind was torn between taking in the huddled form and wondering how in the hell he'd ended up outside your window of all places. Tapping on the glass, he drew you back from your mental wandering and with a smirk, pointed to the latch, signalling you to let him in. Before your mind could scream at you that letting this giant into your home was a terrible idea, your body had betrayed you and opened the window. Letting all of the shaggy brute fill your gaze as he stepped through and rose to his full imposing height. The man dominated space with his size alone. Having been crouched before, you hadn't gotten an accurate read on just how big he really was. Silence hung heavy in the air around you and your giant houseguest. Finally you spoke. 

“So…” You started, sounding small. Meek. 

“So?” His voice was a deep, thunderous purr. Plump lips curling into a sinful smirk. He knew the effect he had on you. Could smell it from where he stood. 

“You gonna tell me your name? And why you were on my fire escape?” You swallowed back a small whimper as he closed in. Oh, man, was he even bigger up close. 

“Miche. Needed a place to lay low for a few hours. Don't worry, little kitten. I don't bite. Much.” His eyes dazzled when you shivered under his words. 

You should have run. Should have screamed for help. Something. Instead, you merely watched as he strolled passed you to settle onto your couch as if he belonged there. Shuffling on your feet a moment, you very quickly realized just how exposed you felt under that chartreuse stare. It followed you as you vanished into your bedroom and returned to you once you were moving to sit beside him. Everything about his presence screamed danger. From the hungry look in his aqua orbs to the casual way he just invited himself into your home. Yet all you could do was squirm in your seat as you started the anime back up. His hand came to rest tantalizingly close to your now clothed leg, making you gulp audibly.

“You don't mind if I sleep here, do you, little kitten?” The sandy blond rumbled out. 

“No,” you squeaked out, jolting when long warm fingers brushed over your knee. And oh were they warm. Strong. Could easily crush you if he were so inclined. 

“Good kitten.” He smirked again. He had you pinned to the spot with his eyes alone. Dominating presence leaving you trembling under his fingers. 

“I do have to work in the morning. You aren't gonna hurt me… Are you?” You couldn't tear your eyes off his hand as his thumb began rubbing small circles into your skin. 

“Course not.” He leaned in close. Oh so close to your ear. “So why don't you go get some sleep and dream of big bad wolves, little kitten.”

Giving a ragged exhale, you stood and shuffled to your room and nearly crumbled as you closed the door. That hot breath tickled your ear. His lips had been so close you could feel the scratch of his facial hair. Slumping down against the closed door, you shivered. That was dangerous. And hot. And you were absolutely. One hundred percent. Damned. Falling into bed, you all but threw your clothes to the floor, leaving only your boxers behind and almost dove under the blankets. That night you tossed and turned. Dreams haunted by bright glowing green eyes and a huge sandy wolf chasing you through the woods. The next morning you woke and walked to the bathroom only to squeal at the view you were graced with. An absolute Adonis of a man greeted you. A very naked Adonis of a man, standing wrapped only in a towel and dripping wet from the shower. 

“Sorry, kitten. I needed a bath and didn't want to wake you. I hope you don't mind.” That seductive baritone purr was back. 

“I… Uh… No, it's fine…” You gulped again. Wondering what was hidden beneath that towel. Your fingers itched to touch the sun kissed skin on full display for you. 

Miche gave a breathy chuckle before closing the door lightly to finish what he had been doing. With a disappointed huff, you wandered into the kitchen and started in on breakfast before realizing what time it was. 

“Oh shit,” running back to the bathroom, you were about to pound on the door when it opened. “Look, I need to leave and I'm sorry but so do you. I'm late for work and…” You stopped mid sentence when something sweet and spicy caught your nose and your legs almost gave out. 

“I'll walk you to work, little kitten. Big cities like this are dangerous. Especially for a cute little thing like you.” The intensity in his eyes left no room for argument and so, that's how you found yourself walking with him as your shadow for the rest of the week. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Miche had started coming around almost every night. It had been nearly two months since the first encounter. Every night found him perched outside your window waiting for you to open it for him. That night was no different and, despite you telling him your name, he insisted still on calling you his “little kitten”. Stepping in through the open window, he looked a bit more worn down than usual. His shoulders more rounded, posture less rigid. 

“Did something happen?” You questioned when he flopped on your poor sofa. The creak it gave in protest sounded absolutely pitiful. 

“Hmm. Yeah. Suppose there's no harm in telling you. But only if you come over here and sit with me.” The giant was a strange man. The entire time he’d been coming around, he'd only flirted and brushed over your legs when you sat beside him. 

“Okay,” plopping down beside him he gave that deep chuckle of his before both his massive hands gripped onto your waist and pulled you into his lap. 

You squeaked. Honest to god. Squeaked. 

“Oh, little kitten. I've had a hell of a day.” His scruffy chin rested on the top of your head. “Can you keep a secret, tiny kitten?”

“Depends on the secret, why?” You really tried not to squirm in his lap.

“I don't want to have to hurt you, kitten. That wouldn't be very nice at all. But. If you behave. Like a good little kitty, I'll reward you.” Plush lips were right by your ear again. 

“I'll behave.” You murmured out, fingers tightening around the hem of your shirt. 

“I first came to your window to hide from Hunters.” The massive blond let the words settle in a moment. 

“You're a-?!” You gasped when you felt him shift under you and a hand gripped onto your throat. Tightly. 

“A werewolf. Yes.” His voice was threatening now. Low growl vibrating in his chest. 

When you began to tremble in his hold and frightened tears slipped down over your cheeks, his grip loosened. “Please don't hurt me.” God, you felt pathetic in that moment. 

“You'll keep my secret?” Miche flexed those long fingers once, earning a swift nod and a tensing of muscles. He didn't want to hurt you but, he needed to know that you'd keep quiet about him. 

He could smell your terror amplifying and let it build for a moment more before his hand dropped into your lap. Sniffing at your neck, he gave a deep hum of approval for the fragrance you wore. It was sweet and pleasant smelling. And when paired with your fear, it was intoxicating. 

“Go to bed, little kitten. And dream of big bad wolves.” The brute ordered, once more, watching as you struggled out of his lap on shaky legs to walk to your room. 

That night your dreams were not dreams at all. The wolf that had chased you playfully at first was now out for your blood. No matter how fast you ran, you couldn't get away. He was always right behind you. Then you fell and his powerful jaws crunched down through your flesh and bones. 

“I told you to keep my secret, little kitten.” The wolf taunted then tore out your throat. 

You screamed out as the nightmare played on repeat. Only waking when a pair of strong hands began searching over you for damage. 

“I kept your secret! I didn't tell anyone! I don't have anyone to tell! Please, don't hurt me!” You whimpered out, struggling against those prying hands. 

“Shh, kitten, you're in bed. Safe. No one's gonna hurt you.” The sandy haired wolf soothed, holding you until you settled. “Sleep. You're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

After the night you'd discovered Miche's secret, he'd vanished on you. No longer appearing in your window every night. It made you a little sad to think he'd left you behind. Which resulted in you sulking and staring longingly at the window most nights. Sure, his presence brought about feelings of fear in you. Like he could gobble you right up without a second thought. But, despite the rugged exterior, he was strangely gentle. Until he'd nearly crushed your windpipe with his fingers. The way he'd held you through your night terror was also nice. The heat of his massive body keeping you warm. The soothing thump of his heart in his chest. You wished it had never ended. After a month of him staying away, you'd given up on ever seeing him again. 

“I'm an idiot for thinking he'd want me.” You said aloud. 

“Who?” Your nosy coworker asked suddenly. 

“Nothing. Don't worry about it. Go find someone else to fuel your gossip.” You snapped back without really meaning to. 

Another work day drawing to a close and you were out the door heading back home when you stopped at the local convenience store and grabbed yourself a six pack of apple ale. Purchase in one hand, keys in the other, you unlocked your door stepped inside only to notice something was off almost immediately. For one the blinds were mussed and the window wide open. Letting out all your cool air. With a sigh, you slammed the thing shut and drew the curtains closed before setting the alcohol down and stomping to your bedroom and nearly screaming at what you were greeted by. Sprawled out, lounging casually, topless, and possibly pantless under your covers was none other than the wolf you'd spent weeks missing. Taking in the slumbering form, the soft snores, the steady rise and fall of his chest, you contemplated waking him and demanding answers. Instead, you grabbed your spare blanket and wandered back out to the couch. Like hell you were sleeping next to him after the way he'd ditched you so suddenly. A warm hand on your face pulled you from your sleep the next morning. 

“Little kitten? Why are you on the couch? You could have joined me.” Miche's voice roused you gently. 

“Fuck you.” You growled sourly. “Getting me all attached to you then vanishing on me. Fuck. You.”

The wolf frowned. He hadn't meant to upset you by leaving. He'd thought you'd feel safer on your own while you processed his confession. 

“I didn't know you still wanted me around, kitten. I'm sorry, I misunderstood.” Miche spoke honestly. 

Why did he have to be so stupidly attractive with his stupid soothing voice. And those hands. Coarse and calloused from his being a werewolf. Large, spanning, and beyond powerful. You cursed the blond’s being outrageously appealing. 

“Kitten?” He nuzzled into your neck, pulling back when you rose to your feet and pushed away. He could smell you warring with yourself. Fighting the urge to just give in to him. 

When you sighed in defeat, he stepped closer to you, body pressing right up against your back, fingers knotting in your hair. “I want to eat you, little kitten.” All at once, he pulled your head to the side and bit viciously into the junction of shoulder and neck he exposed. 

Your knees buckled under the exquisite pain. Body giving a violent shiver. You could feel blood trickling from where he'd bitten you. Sharp canines having punched right through the skin with ease. His free hand cupped between your legs, pushing you back against his clothed erection. 

“You like it rough, little kitten?” His voice was all growl as he released your neck from his teeth. 

“I… Yes… Please!” Letting him maneuver you through the doors, you gave a startled yip when he tossed you onto the bed and immediately pinned you with his weight alone. 

“You ever fucked a werewolf before?” Miche snarled, seeming more animalistic in his desire to rid the two of your clothes. You mourned silently when your coverings were sent to the floor in ruin. 

“No, I haven't…” Your answer seemed to please him all the more and he quickly repositioned you onto your hands and knees. 

“Good. Means I can claim you properly then. That what you want, little kitten? To be mine?” The mountainous blond rumbled, teasing a finger at your core. “You wanna be my little kitten, pretty boy?”

A hand petted over your pecs gently, toying with your areola lightly before he rolled the bud skillfully between thumb and forefinger. Your lower lip tugged between your teeth, you nodded. “Yes. Make me yours. Please.”

“As you like, little kitten but, you're gonna be walking funny when I'm done.” He proclaimed then began the slow push into your waiting depths, hand holding tight to your hips and pulling you back onto his substantial girth. Stars dotted across your vision as he fully impaled you. 

“I- oh- you're so-”

“Oh, I know, kitten, hold on tight, I'm gonna wreck you.” Miche hummed lowly before giving the first experimental thrust. When you yelped out and tightened around him, he repeated the action only a little harder. Then harder. Until you were bouncing off his hips with each deep pump. 

The Wolf's voice became guttural sounds of pleasure as he pounded into you. Heavy panting and sweet cries mixing together with beastly grunts and the lewd slap of wet flesh in an explicit harmony that echoed off the walls. Your eyes rattled in your skull with each bone jarring thrust. He was quickly sending you soaring towards an orgasm. You could feel his breath on your neck once more and, without really meaning to, tilted your head to the side. Baring your throat to him. His hot tongue lapped over your submissibly exposed throat teasingly before those wickedly sharp teeth sunk in once more, pulling heated whine from you. 

“Mine. My kitten.” He growled possessively around the mouthful of blood. 

Feeling thoroughly praised and possessed, your body caved to the need to finish and, in a gush of warm fluid, you came. Hard. It shocked you when he powered through your orgasm and only seemed to pound into you all the harder in response. Little tears of overstimulation pricked in your eyes. You were by no means a virgin but, never in your life had you had such a diligent lover. 

“Almost there, kitty, almost,” Miche grunted out. The rhythmic tightening of your muscles contracting around him was enough to have his knot forming at the base of his cock. 

Pulling away briefly, he readjusted you to lay on your side before pushing back in to the hilt, knot brushing against your opening with every deep thrust. A hand cupped under your knee to give him deeper access to your quivering depths. In that moment, the world fell away to just he and you. The way he rutted into you so roughly pressed against all your most sensitive spots, wringing another string of hedonistic curses from your lips. 

“You're mine! And I'm yours! Your alpha! Your wolf!” The blond snarled viciously before pressing flush with you, rocking to work his thick, swollen knot passed your entrance. The way your body stretched to accommodate the new intrusion hurt something wicked and brought a pained cry from your gasping maw. 

“It hurts!” You whimpered out, torn between grinding against another impending climax and trying to pull away from the substantial girth. 

“Almost, baby boy, almost. Just a little bit more!” Your alpha groaned and finally pressed the rest of the way inside, locking your bodies together intimately. The blunt head of his cock pressed firmly against your cervix, twitching as wet heat began filling you, seemingly never-ending, and pulling another ragged orgasm from you. His hips continued to piston into you, milking his length dry. Robbing him of every last drop he had to give. 

Your eyes drifted closed, breathing shaky and uneven as you shivered through the pain of being stretched so completely. Two thick arms crushed you to his chest, shaft still buried in your heat and pulsing eagerly. He was far from finished with you after all. He still had more to give, if you'd let him. 

“Miche!” You called out his name, eyes fluttering as his rocking slowed momentarily.  
“Yes little kitten?” He retorted, keeping you tight in his embrace. 

Mind fuzzy and nearly gone in your afterglow, you could do little beyond nuzzle his expansive chest and coo softly at him. 

“Did I break you already, kitten? I'm not done yet,” he chuckled, breath calming as he readied for his second wind. 

“Not. Done yet…” Your mind seemed to be having trouble grasping the concept that he wasn't finished. He'd knotted inside you and come. How could he possibly have more in him? 

“I'm a werewolf, little kitten. One's never been enough to satisfy me. If you want to be mine then, you're gonna have’ta keep up. I'll go easy on you this time, but only cause you didn't know what you were getting into.” Thick finger carded through you messed hair and true to his words, he began to rut against you again. 

Where you expected sharp pain there was only pure ecstasy. Like your body couldn't get enough of him. That sweet and spicy musk tickled your nose again, pulling a gasp from you. It finally clicked into place what the scent was. It was his scent. His alpha scent. You'd heard somewhere that only the most powerful alphas could give off a scent detectable by humans. It made your head swim with the pleasant buzz. 

“Oh Miche! My alpha!” You moaned loudly to which he rumbled lowly. A few more thrusts and he was spilling a second time. Body sucking him in and taking from him his second orgasm. 

“Buckle up, sweetheart, you're in for a long night,” he almost purred.


End file.
